Revision
by Juuhachy-chan
Summary: This is only a first look at my stories that I'm writing. This is set in the future timeline and it gives a little different perspective on matters. Chapter 2 is now up.
1. Default Chapter

The sun was set high in the sky setting the lightly blue color of the atmosphere a glow with the luminous light. Dust clouds finally had begun to settle back upon the ground where they had been before the recent scuffle that had taken place. A building laid destroyed with only the base walls still standing and the rest of the rubble stacked on top of it and scattered among the base.  
  
Everything was still and silent as the reality of death clung to the air. But death wasn't truly there, for the rubble began to motion slightly followed by a hand petruding quickly out of the debris. The hand clasped down onto a firm piece of stone and pulled upwards trying to free the rest of its body. The cyborg struggled as the heavy debris held her down in her prison of death. She arched her back within the small cavity in which she was trapped and with a mighty thrust she flew up throwing the encasing stones away and off of her.  
  
Android Eighteen gasped for air as she tried to regain her breathe. Exhaustion and fatigue engulfed her body as she fell on top of the pile of building onto her stomach and she lay motionless. She continued to struggle with her breathing as she closed her eyes to allow herself to be consumed by her weakened state. She felt her consciousness slowly slip until she was snapped back into reality by a helpless moan being emitted from another pile of debris.  
  
"Seventeen!" she whispered vibrantly as she climbed up onto her feet. She staggered off the pile and fell off the high pile onto her face in the dirt. She lay only for a second stunned before pulling herself back onto her feet and forgoing for her brother.  
  
Android Eighteen reached the pile in which she heard her brother in only a few painful steps. She began to lift the rocks off of the top of the rubble until she saw the familiar black cotton fabric of his T-shirt.  
  
She was ecstatic at seeing that she had at least found him let alone that he could still survive. With that thought she hurriedly continued on her mission to pull her brother from his death.  
  
"Seventeen!" she called his name loudly in the air. She grabbed two parts of his shirt and gave a mighty pull as to which free him from what should have been his grave. Android Seventeen was easily pulled from the hole to which Android Eighteen fell back at the sudden give of pressure. She landed on her back and her brother fell abruptly upon her knocking out the air in her lungs.  
  
"Uhh," Seventeen groaned as he sat up on his sister's stomach. He placed his mangled hand on his head as he attempted to rub away the pain. He felt the rising and falling of a warm being underneath him and looked down to see his furious sister. Not having the strength to quickly leap off, he fell over onto his side and next to his sister.  
  
"Shit," Eighteen cursed between her teeth as she felt the jolt of pain strike through her body. Despite all the agony both the cyborgs were undergoing, Eighteen still heard the obnoxious snicker that her brother would often make.  
  
"What's so funny?" she managed to gripe out.  
  
"We're still alive," he stated simply with the same laughter in between each word. "Those blows should have killed us. Actually, I'm still not sure they didn't."  
  
"If you do not shut that hole in your face I'm going to kill you," she threatened between her teeth. After quieting down her temperament slightly, she gazed back towards the sky. Two birds were bravely showing their acrobatic skills in the air and caught her attention briefly. She studied their graceful movements and the way the air simply picked the two flying creatures further up in the air. To them, nothing in the world mattered except surviving off of the insects they consumed and the days in which they must hide in fear from larger predators.  
  
"Why do we do what we do?" Eighteen blurted in the silence.  
  
"What do you mean?" her brother responded slightly perplexed.  
  
"Why do we spend our days trying to destroy the things that keep us alive? Is it just because we were programmed to do so? Or..."  
  
"Sister, I never knew you had ever cared so much. That damn kid must of bopped you on the head harder than I thought," Seventeen stated dully. He placed his palms flat on the ground and gently rose from his comforting spot. A scream of pain left his mouth as he fully sat up and hunched forward on his knees.  
  
"This is why my dear sister. The world is a cruel place, so we must be crueler. We must dominate it for ourselves and not let those insignificant humans destroy this tiny speck in the universe. Truly, it is very complex, but you are my blood, so that drive to destroy those damned beasts is as bad in you as it is in me. You shouldn't question yourself, or then you will become as bad as those beings and begin to consider fairness and liberty, freedom, and all that bull shit..."  
  
"But there is a stronger being Brother, we can never destroy him now," she interrupted his speech in pure boredom.  
  
"True Sister, true. But give me my time to recuperate from my wounds, and I will find a way to destroy him. Dr. Gero didn't make us the destroyers of this world for nothing," his words formed a grin as the same expression morphed on his face. He sat hunched over on his legs, his body mangled horribly and a small puddle of blood beginning to form beneath him. Still he sat with a grin across his face, at least what was left of his face.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Several agonizing months had passed before either of the cyborgs had recharged enough energy to even stand the least amount of chance against their old fiend. Within those months long hours of hard work strained their human counterparts, leaving only the machinery to help them survive. Although if they had been fully human they surely would have died.  
  
Luck had finally shined on the brother and sister as they sat lazily on an old and raggedy leather couch in their makeshift living room. A large hole was punctured in the side of the right wall leaving a scar from previous assaults that they had punished the citizens of the towns with. The television set that was sitting in front of both cyborgs was an old model that closely resembled the types that had been used in the late 60's. Two large wires petruded from the top and a large knob for changing channels was placed next to the static screen.  
  
Seventeen sat with his mouth gaping open and a small bubble of drool slowly dripping down his lip and beginning to creep down his chin. He hung his leg over the side of the old couch with his other stretched up onto his sister. He rested his head on his own shoulder and a very faint breathing sound could be heard from the content sleeper.  
  
"God," Eighteen rolled her eyes. She glanced over at her brother as she watched him sleep soundly in his more than awkward position. He twitched slightly in his sleep making him seem to be having a restless sleep, but he soon settled back down into his content position.  
  
"But the only way of making an efficient killing machine like this is through many years of evolution and breeding. These types of creatures could never have been as deadly as they are if it hadn't been for the breeding of the two different species together..." a scientist explained in his scientific voice. The words of "killing machine" quickly caught the female cyborgs attention back towards the television set.  
  
"Although scientists now believe that the more that these new species of bees breed, they will become stronger and be having greater numbers. These new killer bees must..." the words were beginning to be blocked out of her head as a brilliant idea had begun its deadly transformation. A sly smile crossed her face when her idea had finished processing and it bloomed beautifully making her become excited with the thrill of conquer in her grasp.  
  
"Seventeen!" she yelled loudly to try and arouse her brother. She sat looking for a minute waiting for a reaction, but when she realized that he still slept with the piece of drool dribbling down his chin her temperament had begun to get the best of her again. His foot was now in danger for it sat helplessly on his sister's lap while he continued to sleep and dance in his dreams.  
  
"Wake your lazy ass up!" Eighteen exclaimed as she yanked at his foot and stood pulling him off of the couch. He fell onto the wooden ground crashing his head onto the small hole of the couch where the wooden frame peaked through.  
  
"Damn it!" he cried aloud as he awoke abruptly with the sharp pain pounding at his head.  
  
"Maybe next time you should get up when I say your name," Eighteen's words were in her usual melancholy tone. "Anyways, listen to my new idea. We have to make a baby."  
  
"What?!" Seventeen exclaimed and shot the most confused look up to his sister. "Please explain why we would do that?"  
  
"After sitting on my ass for six months I finally realized why I was busting myself up for. After finding my realization, I also had to face the fact that there is no possible way that you and me alone can defeat that damn saiyan!" she explained and her voice rose greatly when she reached the word saiyan.  
  
"No." The word was blunt and simple from her brother. She stood dumbfounded as she watched the expression on her brother turn stern and protective.  
  
"Why?" she asked in return. Her brother helped himself up to stand to her position for when he spoke his next words.  
  
"That is not something you can simply just say like that. I have morals too," he began to explain himself hoping his sister would understand.  
  
"So killing people aren't part of that moral of yours?" her sarcastic remark was bound to start a fight between the two.  
  
"They are plenty part of my moral, for they are the very soul of my existence. They are the reason why I hate the way I do!" his yelled at his sister. His voice was harsh and hurting, for it was her brother that had spoken so harshly to her. Her brother.  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Forget it," he mumbled and pushed her aside as he walked past her and towards the door of their very quaint little home.  
  
"Brother, that is why I thought of the idea. I thought that would be what you would want..." her words had become soft as she watched him stop at the door.  
  
"If you knew what I wanted, you would have given it to me already," he spoke with a quick glance back at her. He steadied his gaze on her for only a minute before continuing his way out the door.  
  
"Stop!" she cried out and ran towards the door after she heard the familiar click of the door closing.  
  
She yanked at the door and let it fly open as she searched for her brother in the open day. Taking her gaze to the skies, she searched frantically for any signs of her brother.  
  
"Seventeen! Come back! You're going to die out there!" concern overwhelmed her usual calm voice. Little to her knowledge, her brother sat below her with his arms crossed and his back against the outside of their house next to the door. He watched her panic and he listened intently to her frantic calls.  
  
"Seventeen," her voice began to die down from exhaustion. Her arms slumped to her side and her body hovered limp in the air. She felt a strange aching pain in the deep of her throat and when she felt her cheek she noticed they had become lightly damp with a strange substance. Confused by her own irrational actions, she stayed dead in place letting the light breeze ruffle through her hair and clothes.  
  
My sister truly cares. My own thoughts can now rest in peace, Seventeen's thoughts of happiness overflowed even his inferior brain. He took himself in flight and slowly and discretely flew right behind his sister and he hovered in sync with her. Being the type of being that did his actions before thinking, he engulfed her from behind with his arms and rested his head on her delicate shoulder.  
  
"You really do care about me," his words were a whisper of the wind in the ears of his sister. He held onto her tightly and relaxed his head while closing his eyes. Eighteen's mind simply collapsed upon itself.  
  
These feelings. The closeness of another's body upon mine and the comfort of a presence from another. They feel so familiar, but so out of grasp. I just want to scream in pain and joy, her thoughts clouded her mind, but didn't affect her actions what so ever. She rested her head upon his and placed her slender fingers gently upon his masculine ones.  
  
"Brother, tell me why I have these feelings. I'm a destroyer, I should not have these useless human habits," Eighteens lips finally managed to form her thoughts.  
  
"Because, we are humans that have been engineered to be killers. Our feelings have just now begun to resurface and the worst we could do now is deny them," Seventeen's explanation made sense in a whole different meaning. Even with their strange and unusual feelings being emitted, their motives towards the human race had not changed one bit; rather new plans for destroying them had now been conceived.  
  
  
  
1 To Be Continued.  
  
Author's Note: Take that. Actually, I have the rest of the story but I just did this to see what people think of it. It will hopefully be the start of an entire series but I just had to see if anybody was going to read it in the first place. I'm sorry for anybody who was beginning to enjoy this, and if you want to read the rest of it then I had better get some good reviews saying so. ~_^  
  
-Juuhachy-chan 


	2. Chapter 2 (actually Chapter 3)

Android Eighteen sat at the edge of her tiny bed with her legs curled up in her arms. Darkness filled her room with the exception of the moon glow that filled half the carpeted floor. It was rather funny how the carpet had still managed to survive during their onslaught, but she didn't mind for it gave her room a nice homey touch instead of the charred wood.  
  
The walls and ceiling of her room were darkened from the night but still she managed to keep a visual, although that was thanks to her highly sensitive artificial eyes. A cold breeze entered through the shattered glass of the window leaving a chill running up her spine. Winter was slowly putting its tortures upon the residents, and sadly the two cyborgs had not prepared themselves for the harsh conditions ahead yet.  
  
Eighteen felt her teeth chatter as she tried to warm her chilled body. There was no blanket in the room and her clothing at the moment was made for much warmer temperatures, rather than chilling weather like she was experiencing at the moment.  
  
A creaking sound was heard outside her door, which could have only been from one person. She watched the opening for her brother, but was disappointed when she didn't see him. Recently the two had been fairly distant while they tried to sort out their feelings and emotions inside of themselves, although it was for the best, it still hurt her that she did not get the close attention that she had before.  
  
After a few moments, she realized that her brother would not show his handsome face so she relaxed back down and tried to hide her face within her arms and legs. She tried to keep as much warmth inside as possible for she didn't want to be up half the night as she had been previous ones.  
  
She felt her mind beginning to doze off when the weight of warmth enveloped her in its arms. She let out a sigh of content in her half conscious state and she curled closer to the warmth.  
  
"Yes my dearest Sister, I am here to warm your cold body," a soft whisper was heard through the room. Seventeen sat behind her as he wrapped the heavy wool blanket around her shivering body. He ran his fingers down the features of her body as he imagined them in full motion and in their full beauty.  
  
"My Brother, what are you doing here?" her wary whisper was followed by her head twisting around towards him.  
  
"Shh. Quiet. Don't say a word," he demanded quietly and placed his index finger under her chin. He pulled her towards him close enough so she could feel the breath of him upon her lips.  
  
"I don't want you to hear what the world says, I want you to listen to what your heart says. I want you to feel what I do to you as love and not a way to create a more efficient killing machine. And, I want you to listen for what your feelings are, because we may be related in blood but love knows no boundaries," he continued to whisper with his lips barely touching hers. Just the feeling of his warmth began to make her feelings go a fly within her. Her stomach began to tighten in knots as she felt his other hand gently rub on her shoulder.  
  
"Promise me, that you will listen," his words continued to form upon his lips.  
  
"I...promise," she said quietly through her disrupted breathing. She felt her body begin to agonize as the want within her grew with every passing second. Finally, at last, she felt the power of his lips pressing upon hers. The flame within her was now set ablaze and she was a burning inside with passion. She never wanted to let go but she felt his lips move away from her and a rush of adrenalin entered her as she attempted to catch her breath.  
  
"Now tell me what you felt," Seventeen's calming voice felt like a blanket of comfort sweeping her body.  
  
"It felt like comfort," she began to explain. "I felt this feeling inside me that shivered, and my stomach began to turn in knots. But, through all that, I felt the comfort of another being with me. I felt wanted."  
  
"Good. Then we both aren't just blood thirsty killers then," he said now satisfied with the answer. A small smile spread across his face as he took his finger off her chin and rather placed the palm of his hand in her chin and let his fingers caress the rest of her face.  
  
"But Brother, what does this mean?" a look of hurt crossed her face as her question entered the atmosphere.  
  
"Love my Sister, love-" he let his words be cut off by their lips once again engaging into another kiss. Love and passion now filled their kiss as she turned to sit towards him. She halfway jumped into his arms with hers tightly wrapping around his neck as she deepened the kiss. The sudden burst of energy from his sister left him flying towards the bed on his back with her on top.  
  
"One thing..." he tried to muffle out. After hearing his need to babble, Eighteen released herself from him and propped herself up to have her face a few inches away from him.  
  
"What?" her voice was aggravated from the sudden stop.  
  
"I like to be the dominant one here," an evil sneer crossed his face as he turned them both around so now she would be underneath him. He only left her to sit in amazement long enough so he could see a smile across her face and then he continued on with their devilish plan to over rule the world. Devilish, and yet still quite delightful on their behalf.  
  
  
  
AN: Boy, that was real short. Actually the entire story is written but if you want to see it you will have to go to my webpage. It's http://www.geocities.com/dbz_juuhachigou or you can just click my name on the story and the URL is there too. Well, I'll get the entire story up on Fanfic.net soon hopefully. Oh, I would love to get e-mails of people telling me what they think and I would also love people to send in their own work to. Stories or Fanart, whichever. 


	3. Chapter 3(well...actually 4. Strange hu...

Chapter 4

The morning sun peeked in through the shards of glass of Android Eighteen's window sending rainbows amongst the pale colored carpet. A wave of warmth began to heat up her toes for they were sticking out from the protection of the blanket. Her mind began to come alive as the sun awoke her from her dreamless sleep. She wasn't surprised when she opened her eyes to find that there was a vacant spot next to her on the bed.   
  
"Damn you Seventeen..." she first thought out loud before leaving her thoughts in her head. _I think I'm going to regret what we did last night._ She let her eyes close once again in hopes that she perhaps could let her weary body accumulate more strength from slumber.   
  
Seventeen on the other hand stood in the doorway to her room with his hand on the side of the door and his body leaning up against it. He stood in silence as his eyes studied her every feature lying on the bed. Satisfied with what he saw, he creped in the room as to not rouse his sister from her peaceful sleep.   
  
Although the bed that she slept in was small, he still had managed to find a spot where he could find himself a comfortable spot to sit. He sat on the edge with his legs hanging over the side and his back against her. Thus he had to turn to see her beautiful face so he placed his hand on the other side of her curled body. With his free hand he delicately moved the straying pieces of hair out of her face and out of his sight.  
  
"Seventeen?" she whispered when she felt his soft fingers gently run across her cheek.   
  
"I'm glad to see you're awake. Here," he spoke and handed her a steaming cup of coffee. She sat up as she saw him put the cup out for her grasp.  
  
"What is this for?" she asked as she took it into her own fingers. The warmth of the cup automatically warmed her frozen fingers.  
  
"It'll help warm yourself up. It's that time of year again and the snow fell this morning. Good thing that boy thinks we're dead for we now have safe reign over the rubble and debris that is still left. But, we can not cause a ruckus until we are sure we can defeat him," she listened intently to her brother's words as she sipped gingerly at the cup of coffee.  
  
"Yes, I understand. Do not worry; he will be destroyed one day. I promise you that..."  
  
With a soft-spoken promise, the two lived on with their now hard going lives. Two months had passed and the worst parts of winter were barely beginning. Freezing temperatures threatened the lives of the two cyborgs, but they still managed to carry on with their lives.   
  
A fire was set ablaze in the fireplace that was placed inside of the wall by its previous owners. Heat radiated from the crackling fire and gave the female cyborg much needed warmth. Eighteen sat with her knees up to her chest and her arms tightly wrapped around her legs as she took in the warmth of the fire.   
She felt the growing pain of another nauseous feeling in her abdomen area take place and her face cringed with the pain.   
  
Her attention was momentarily taken away from her aching stomach when she felt the gentle fingers of her brother take a piece of her hair and delicately twirled them around with his finger. She leaned her head towards his direction and his finger removed itself from the flock of golden hair and onto her face.  
  
"Is your stomach still bothering you?" he asked and looked down upon her. She couldn't manage to say her opinion, so she simply nodded her head in agreement. "Don't worry. I heard from a lady that this is all part of bearing a child."  
  
"How do you know what it is? So, does this mean that we will be living on with our legacy?" Eighteen finally managed to speak.  
  
"More than likely. I had to strangle the information out of that lady, and do not worry for I did dispose of her afterwards. We can't have anybody know that we still exist."  
  
"Yes, I know." A small smile slipped upon her face as the thoughts of her having a child filled her mind. She closed her eyes as she felt her brother caress her face with his hand before sliding it away. He knelt before the fire that was burning in front of him and jabbed at the wood with the iron prod that had been leaning against the stone of the fireplace.   
  
"What else did you find out?" she questioned on. Everything in life had begun being new again, although the information felt so familiar but then so distant at the same time. Her memories felt like they were locked in a safe and she just needed the right ten number combination to unlock it.  
  
"There wasn't much else that I could get from her for she was just screaming her head off. I suppose the only choice we have is for you to let your humanly instincts to take over. It'll most likely be tough, but I'll be here for you," Seventeen vowed while taking a glance at her. Her eyes were full of confusion and pain that they seemed to be so distant. He stood from where he was squatting and he walked next to her. He bent down to her level and took her face in his hands. A gentle kiss was placed upon her lips before he spoke any more words.  
  
"I promise...to be there for you," he said just above a whisper. His gaze met up with her own for a second before he broke it off and stood back up.   
  
"Where are you going?" she asked while setting her sights back upon the fire.  
  
"Out. I'll be back in a little while," he stated and trudged off towards the front door where he made a speedy exit for a search of warmer clothing and firewood.

Chapter 3...

Chapter 5...

Back to Fanfiction...

Back Home...


	4. Chapter 4 (Chapter 5...just getting more...

Chapter 5

Many more months had passed until the dreary and deathly winter months passed and turned to spring. The snow melted and left re-budding flowers and leaves in its wake. Spring quickly turned into summer and it was then a fateful day had come to view.   
  
Eighteen lied on her bed curled up the best she could from her swollen abdomen. Pain shot through her body and she felt the burning tears running down her cheeks. She sat helplessly as the courses of nature took place within her body.   
  
"Eighteen? Are you all right?" Seventeen asked while peering in through the doorway. He watched her as she trembled in utter pain and fear. She sobbed quietly to herself as she felt the pain increase once again.   
  
Seventeen lowered his eyes to the floor and stepped away from the room and he moved stiffly down the hall to the living room. He wanted so much to do something for his sister but he was no use to her at this time.   
  
_Damn it. How do those pathetic humans go through this part of life?_ He wondered as he continued to move slowly down the hall. He knew that she needed him right now, but what could he do? There was absolutely nothing in his power to help her what so ever. And that thought scared him.  
  
"But perhaps," he thought aloud as the brilliant idea popped in his head. With his mind made up, he ran to the door and took flight at the doorstep. He slammed the door shut in a hurry and continued on his way into the busy town.  
  
Heavy sobs continued to choke Eighteen's ability to even breathe. After hearing her brother bail out of the house she felt vulnerable and afraid. She was in a defenseless and a very weakened condition. Even a man with the right equipment could destroy her right now.   
  
Her mind was in an abyss making her lose track of time. At least an hour had passed since she had last seen or heard any sign of her brother, but that was only a rough estimate on her account. The pain that she was encountering had steadily become more severe and also more rapid. Her breathing was hard and she could barely catch her breathe because of it.   
  
In the midst of it all though, she could have sworn that she heard a door open and the sound of footsteps stomping around on the wooden floors. But the pain overwhelmed her once again and it was its strongest yet. She felt her mouth open and a scream of pain exited without her permission. She clutched herself as she tried to ease the pain but it did nothing for her.   
  
"Eighteen!" a cry came from her brother as he ran desperately into her room.  
  
"Seventeen, help!" she choked out as she saw her brother come sit next to her aid. He did the only thing he could think of and he took her hand into his.  
  
"Shhh," he cooed back trying to calm her down.   
  
"Where did you go?" she barely squeaked out.  
  
"I went to try and find help, but then I decided against it. No doctor would help to bear a child of your womb. They would rather see it stuck with a thousand needles and then thrown into the ocean to drown. Now please, be quiet and concentrate on yourself." Seventeen kneeled down with her hand still in his and with his free hand he gently stroked the back of hers. "I promised...that I would be here..."

Chapter 4...

Chapter 6...

Back to Fanfiction...

Back Home...


End file.
